A twist in High School
by MahCandyBoo22
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto,a perverted playboy who has seduced almost all the high school girls. Hinamori Amu is a freshmen girl who shows Ikuto his playboy skills will not get through her. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, and some OCs! Rated T rating may change
1. Charater Infos!

**MahCandyBoo22:Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic/story :D**

**Ikuto: Oh like we care.**

**Amu:Don't be mean to Yuki-san! –hits Ikuto-**

**Ikuto:OUCH**

**Seera: Amu-chan..you might give Ikuto-kun a concussion. He could sue. **

**Amu: … -stops-**

**Ikuto: -unconcious with a HUGE bump on his head- **

**MahCandyBoo22:Oh god, when did everyone get here? Suu! Disclaimer.**

**Suu:Hai desu~ **

**Yuki-san does not own anything from shugo chara, only her character!**

**MahCandyBoo22:OH and btw, I was inspired to write my xAmuIkuto's stories!**

xxxXxxx

Mysuchiga Yukiko

Age:14 - Freshmen

Status: New but popular – Righteous Rebel

Hair Color: Raven

Eye color: sky blue

Personality: Likes do do things her own way, stubborn, kind&caring, easily annoyed.

Shugo Chara(s): Hitomi(prankster), Shizuka(singer), Einjeru(honest), Ishki(Innocent,shy)&Ishka(Rebel, Outgoing)

Mysuchiga Seera

Age: 14 – Freshmen

Status: New and has a hard time making friends – Shy Bouquet

Hair color: Raven

Eye Color: Raven

Personality: shy, always on the bright side, stubborn, kind&caring

Shugo Chara: Mimi(fashionable), Shinu(Outgoing, helpful)

Hinamori Amu

Age: 14 – Freshmen

Status: New but popular – Cool n' Spicy

Hair Color: Bubblegum pink

Eye Color: Honey Gold

Personality: considered "cool" by random strangers, but kind and very self-conscious to those close to her

Shugo Chara: Ran(Athletic&honest), Miki(Cool&Artistic), Suu(Caring&good at Home etc.), Dia(Music&Radiance)

Mashiro Rima

Age: 14 – Freshmen

Status: New but popular – Controlling Princess

Hair Color: Flax

Eye Color: Mustard

Personality: Stubborn, cool, lazy, nice&kind, serious yet loves gags

Shugo Chara: KusuKusu(Funny&bubbly)

Hoshina Utau

Age:15 – Sophmore

Status: Popular – Singer

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Onyx

Personality: Stubborn, kind, mean, cool

Shugo Chara:Il(devilish), El(angelic)

Hitori Tadase

Age:14 - Freshmen

Status: New a little popular – Shy Prince

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Amethyst

Personality: Shy, nice, caring, honest, sorta girly

Shugo Chara: Kiseki(King-like)

Fujisaki Nagihiko

Age:15 – Sophmore

Status: Popular – Beat Dancer

Hair Color:Persian Indigo

Eye Color: Gold

Personality: Nice, caring, flirt

Shugo Chara: Rhythm(Dancer)

Souma Kukai

Age:15 – Sophmore

Status: Popular – Sports Jock

Hair Color: Sienna

Eye Color: Lime green

Personality: loud, nice, funny, playboy

Shugo Chara: Daichi(Sports)

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Age: 15- Sophmore

Status: Super popular – Playboy

Hair Color: Midnight blue

Eye Color: Sapphire

Personality: Playboy, quiet, perverted, MAY BE NICE.

Shugo Chara: Yoru(cat-like)

**MahCandyBoo22: YAY im d-**

**Ikuto: THAT was completely worthless.**

**Amu: No it wasn't! :D**

**MahCandyBoo22: Thankyou Amu**

**Kukai: WOOT. My first time here!**

**Amu&Ikuto: o_o**

**Kukai: Make sure you put a LOT of Kutau! :D**

**Ikuto: -smacks- THIS IS AN AMUTO STORY WHICH MEANS THERE SHOULD BE MUCH OF AMUTONESSSSSSSSSS.**

**MahCandyBoo22: o_o I'll add more character info as soon as more main characters are thought up! xS YORU. Do the honors!**

**Yoru: Please R&R Nya!**


	2. Ch 1: Whattt! this is all WRONG

**MahCandyBoo22: I'm really sorry I didn't add a chapter story guys D: I'm glad some people actually read it, so NOW I am inspired to write :D**

**Ikuto: You are weird.**

**MahCandyBoo22: You're discouraging me Ikuto.**

**Amu: DON'T PROVOKE HER IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Awwww. Amu-**_**koi**_** worried** **about me**

**MahCandyBoo22: Alright fangirls. GO GLOMP IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: o_o –runs and screams like a girl-**

**Nagi: Wow. He's got it worse than me**

**MahCandyBoo22: Hey Nagi! Mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Nagi: Sure. Yuki-san doesn't own anything expect for her OCs.**

'_italics'-thoughts_

"aldjkf"-talking

**xxxXxxx**-time skip

_**..:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

"First days of school suck" I muttered to my best friend Kukai.

"Really? Don't you just love your fangirls?" He exploded.

Just then, one of my other friends, Nagihiko walked up to me, panting. "I-_puff_ k-ku-_puff_-to"

"Did you almost get eaten by girls again Nagi? Damnn you gotta learn how to say no."

"NO. It's not that. I just heard that some of the new freshmens are really hot." I raised in eyebrow.

"OOOOHHH REALLY?!" Kukai was definitely interested "You looked like you got killed, just to run all the way over here to say that?". Nagi looked away.

"FINE. You were right. It was the attack of the fangirls." I chuckled, walking away from them. _'I think it's time to show around some new freshmens'._

"Ikuto nyaaa. Where are you going?". "Making sure some freshmen girls don't get lost."

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

"Just give him back what's his and this'll all be over". The Guy looked like he was about to wet his pants.

I let go of his collar, and he scrambled away, dropping the victims bag. "SO COOL N' SPICY!"

I think the boys were actually dropping on the floor like how it was in anime. NOT THAT I WATCH IT OR ANYTHING!

Just then I saw a guy with dark blue hair walk over to me. "AHHH! TSUKIYOMI IKUTO-SAMA! YOU LOOK SO HOT TODAY!" Now it was the girls turn to drop dead.

"So you're a freshmen?" He smirked. SMIRKED. "And if I am?" I said in my Cool n' spicy tone. Once again, he smirked, and walked over to me.

"How about you and me ditch school and go elsewhere?" His breath tickled my ear.

Suddenly Ikuto was holding a very red cheek. I heard many people gasp.

Out of nowhere, a girl with long blonde hair tied in two ponytails appeared behind me. "That wasn't the best thing to do. Ikuto likes hard to get girls."

"E-ehhhh?! You're misunderstanding this!" I wavered my hands. Iku- NO. I'll call him Tsukiyomi from now on. Tsukiyomi, stood up and walked away.

**xxxXxxx- Afterschool! Everyone just got their dorms! :D**

(still Amu's P.O.V.)

Gosh! Because of Tsukiyomi, I was almost the last one to get my dorm!

"Room 221" I mumbled. _"Ugh! Why is my dorm so hard to find?!"_

I had wandered around this school at least 1000 times and I still couldn't find it. I closed my eyes.

**-BUMP**- "OUCH! WATCH IT!" I opened my eyes to find out what I was talking to was a door

"FINALLY! Room 221!" I quickly opened the door, but it got stuck.

"WHAT'S THIS?! MOVE DOOR!" I pushed the door as hard as I could.

"OUCH!" I loud voice boomed

I peeked through the door

"Sorry! I didn't see you there"

"Well, It's okay, HEY! Your Hinamori Amu! The hard-to-get girl!

"_The-hard-to-get-girl?! C'mon, THAT'S gonna be my nickname?!"_

"Don't call me that! Just Amu is fine."

"Amu? Alright. I'm Souma Kukai. Call me whatever you want."

"You're also in this dorm?" I asked him

"Uhhmm no. I'm next door, but some rooms are special and connect to eachother, so I can visit you, Yuki, Seera, Tadase, and Ikuto whenever I want!" He grinned

"_Ikuto?"_

"_...Where have I heard that before?"_

"…………_.THATS TSUKIYOMI!"_

"Uuhhh…Kukai?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this 'Ikuto' have a last name of Tsukiyomi?"

"_Amu _doesn't remember my name?" whispered a husky voice.

I turned around, to see Tsukiyomi right behind me

"AHHHH! WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!"

He smirked.

_SMIRKED._

"IKUTOOOOOOO! ARE YOU GONNA GO RAPE ANOTHER GIRRLLL? I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME SO I CAN LEAVE AND HIDE MY THINGS FIRST!"

I turned back to the room to see a raven haired girl stand right in front of me.

She was definitely unique in looks. Her raven hair reached a little lower then her shoulders, her skin tone was in between tan, and pale, and her face was matched with sky blue eyes.

She was looking at Ikuto

Wait no scratch that

She was GLARING at him

Then she looked at me

"Either you are the unlucky girl, or you are our roommate, which is it?

"Roommate" I answered.

"GREAT! Welcome Amu!"

**..:Ikuto's P.O.V:..**

Great. Yuki is definitely going to turn Amu against me. How am I going to get Amu to have sex with me now?

"H-how do you know my name?" Amu stuttered.

"OH. Easy! You're the only person that hadn't come to our dorm yet!" Yuki smiled.

"C'mon in! I'll introduce you to everyone and show you the stuffs around here!"

Amu walked in, and I followed her

"Alright Amu." She pointed to the bunk beds, you sleep there on the bottom.

"Oh okay." Amu walked over to the bottom bunk

I smirked, I'm going to tease her

I raced over to the bed first

"How about I help you with your bags _Amu_?

She blushed.

"Go away Tsukiyomi!"

"Awwww _Amu_. Do you have to call me by my last name? We _are_ going to be sleeping together after all.

..

"WHATTT?!" She yelled

Amu looked over at Yuki who shrugged and looked away.

"I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH A PERVERT!?"

**xxxXxxx**

**MahCandyBoo22: YAYYY! I'm finally done!**

**Amu: Great job Yuki!**

**MahCandyBoo22: Okay, so like, I know some of these things are similar to things in hard to get by xAmuIkuto, but she was my inspiration of this story! So I promise I won't make it exactly like it, some things might be the same, but I promise I won't use the exact words!**

**Ikuto: Plagiarizer! **

**Amu: She promised not to copy exactly as it says Ikuto**

**Fangirls: -muffled by door- AFJUIKUTOOOOOO!ADLKJF**

**Ikuto: Whewwwww!**

**MahCandyBoo22: -unlocks door- Welcome fangirls! If you look to the front, you may see Tsukiyomi Ikuto, please no videotaping or pictures... OH HELL WHO CARES. Take as many pictures as you want!**

**Fangirls: -squeal and attacks Ikuto-**

**MahCandyBoo22: Pepe-chan? Honors?**

**Pepe-chan: Hai-dechu! Please R&R dechu!**


	3. Chapter 2: New friends and ENEMIES

**Yuki-chan: Thanks****nagihiko's hime Riri-tan** **and Sakura240 for the reviews that really made me happy! :D**

**Ikuto: What? No more "xMahCandyBoo22"?**

**Yuki-chan: NOPEEE. ;P**

**Yaya: YAYYYY the story continues!**

**Utau: hmp. I better be introduced in this chapter**

**Yuki-chan: Everyone else will be introduced in this chapter Utau :D El! Disclaimer**

**El: Hai! Yuki-chan doesn't own anything from SC! Only her Oc's!**

**xxxXxxx**

_**Review of what happened**_

_How about I help you with your bags Amu?_

_She blushed._

"_Go away Tsukiyomi!"_

"_Awwww Amu. Do you have to call me by my last name? We are going to be sleeping together after all._

_.._

"_WHATTT?!" She yelled_

_Amu looked over at Yuki who shrugged and looked away._

"_I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH A PERVERT!?"_

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

"Well duhhhh! I will tell reasons later, right now, you will learn everyones name!" Yuki explained

Well great.

"Okay! So I haven't formally introduce myself, I'm Mysuchiga Yukiko but you can call me Yuki, and that over there is my sister-"

She pointed to another raven head by her bed

"She's Mysuchiga Seera. Go say hi!"

And with that, she pushed me over to "Seera"

"S-sup." I said with my cool n' spicy tone

Seera glared at me

'_Uh oh, what did I do now?'_

Seera opened her mouth and began to speak

"If you are one of those kids who want to act all cool with that fobby tone, I suggest you get out of here now."

'_Wow. I haven't even been here for 10 minutes and someone hates me'_

"Don't worry Amu, she'll warm up to you. She just had a really bad experience with people who act 'cool'"

I sighed. What a relief.

"Anywayss! Our other roommate is Hitori Tadase. He's really nice unlike Ikuto over there, but he went to order us some pizza"

Her index finger jabbed ikuto's chest

"Ouch. I know I'm really hot Yuki but that doesn't give you the right to poke me"

"-scoff- Really Ikuto? You wanna go there again?"

And with THAT ikuto shut up.

"Tadase is just a little bit too feminine for a boy so automatically, Ikuto starts thinking weird thoughts and he refuses to sleep with Tadase."

"Wow. He really is a pervert" I scoffed.

_**..:Utau's P.O.V.:..**_

There was a lot of noise in Yuki's and Ikuto's room and decided to go over there

"What's this?" I said pointing to the pink hair girl

"No need for you to get an attitude on Amu. She already has a fake one herself" Seera sneered.

"Hey hey hey, calm down Seera…" Yuki whispered.

"So you are Hinamori Amu? I'm Hoshina Utau, nice to meet you"

"Hey" Amu replied

"Kay so now that you have met Utau-"

"Hey guys I'm back! They pizza is here too!"_(Just to let you guys know, I don't hate tadase that much ;P)" called out Tadase_

"Oh yeah, that's Hitori Tadase. Tadase, this is Hinamori Amu, our other roommate."

"Nice to meet Hinamori-san." Smiled Tadase

I swear I saw Amu blushing

"N-nice to meet you too.." stuttered Amu

"OKAY." Yuki clapped her hands together.

"Now we need Rima and Nagi! Where are they?!"

_**..:Rima's P.O.V.:..**_

I heard Yuki call my name so I ran over to their room_(did I mention some rooms are connected? No? Well, I did now :D)_and I brought Nagi along with me

"What is it Yuki?"

"Hey Rima, Nagi! Just in time. Amu this is Mashiro Rima, she's next door with Utau, and Kukai, that's Fujisaki Nagihiko." Introduced Yuki

"Ohiyo Amu-chan" Nagi grinned

"Hmp" I said.

"Don't be stubborn Rima" Yuki winked

"OUCH! Something pulled my hair! That better not be your shugo chara Yuki!" I yelped

"Uhhh.."

_**..:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

"Shugo Chara? Amu questioned, you mean these?" Amu opened her bag, reveling 4 eggs. Suddenly, three of them cracked and out came the Guardian Character.

"OHIYO! I'm Ran!" shouted the pink haired character

"Ran..You're loud, I'm Miki" a blue haired character spoke

"Miki, you should know Ran by now desu. Im Suu-desu" said a character with yellow hair and a poofy green dress

"Oh cool! You have shugo chara's too! Lemme introduce mines" Yuki held up for four eggs.

Yuki's raven haired chara came out from behind Rima and introduced itself

"HI! I'm Hitomi!"

"You are so rude Hitomi. Introducing only yourself. I'm Shizuka." Spoke a sapphire haired chara

"Don't forget me guys! Im Einjeru" She had a light mustard color hair

"And us too! I'm Ishki, And this is my twin Ishka!" spoke the twin charas. They looked exactly the same, expect one had a blue dress and the other had red.

"Hey! I'm KusuKusu! Rima-chan's shugo chara!"

"Yo! I'm Rhythem, Nagi's shugo chara!"

"I'm Il, and that's El. We're Utau-chan's shugo chara"

"I'm Mimi and Shinu is still asleep, but we are Seera's shugo chara"

"What rude commoners! Your king should always be introduced first! Bow down to me Kiseki! MWHAHAHA"

Just then, Kukai came in the room

"Hey guys! Wow, Amu, you gots shugo chara's too? Well then, let me introduce mines!

"Hey guys I'm Daichi! Nice to meet you."

"Don't forget about me guys." I smirked, mostly at Amu

"Do I have to see your shugo chara too? I can barely stand you, how can I stand your would-be self?" Amu complain

"Aw _Amu-chan_" I pouted slidding my hands along her waist

"ACKK! GET OFF OF ME YOU PERV!" she shouted and kicked me 'there'

"You're no fun." I groaned

" Nya! Ikutoo! You never introduced me! I'm Yoru!" bounced my shugo chara

" Anyways." Utau started

"Seiyo High gives us a week after the first day of school to get used to the school, so technically, its like a free holiday do-anything-you-want week." She grinned

"-sigh- And what are you planning for this week Utau?" Kukai exasperated

"WELL. I wanted a small party tonight, just for us. You know, so we get can get used to eachother."

"Ya Amu" I teased, pulling her to me

"Would you stop it pervert?!" she strained to get out of my arms

"You can try and struggle Amu, but you are in the arms of a man that plays soccer, football, basketball, runs track and works out" I grinned

"…"

"Not that kind of 'get used to' Ikuto" Utau sighed

"Anyways, Me and Yuki will go and buy the necessary party food, Nagi, Rima, Kukai, and Seera are going out to get supplies for the cooking, and Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase, stay hereand clean up."

"Why do I have to stay here with HIM!?" Amu pointed to me

"Aw Amu, that hurts" I placed my hand over my heart

"You can feel hurt in your cold ice heart? Amu snapped

"C'mon guys.." Tadase tried

"Ya Amu, let's just get _along"_

"UGH. Just shutup you pervert and everyone will be happy."

Yuki giggled

"Yosh! Let's go everybody!" Utau shouted

**xxxXxxx- Everyone is out doing their jobs! :D**

_**..:Yukiko's P.O.V.:..**_

"So Utau, what do you think of Amu-chan?" I asked

"Well, she's...not bad…I guess." Utau said, embarrassed

I giggled

"You?" Utau questioned

"Hm. I really don't know."

"Is this still because of Seera?" Utau asked

"…" I stayed silent

"So..You and Kukai?" I changed the subject

"K-kukai?! Why do you bring him up?"

"You guys seem to hate eachother. Why?" I smirked

"Oh."

"So Utau? Why?"

"Iuno." Utau shrugged. "We just do."

"That made no sense Utau" I laughed

"How about you and Ikuto?"

"Me and Ikuto?" I asked, confused

"I never get you guys rivalry. Even when we were kids"

"Oh! That. I guess it what you call a love-hate relationship, Me and him might get on each other's last nerve, but he is definitely my bestest friend" I smiled.

"I see!" Utau winked

_**..:Seera's P.O.V.:..**_

Ugh I hate that Amu girl and her fake attitude

"Seera?" Rima called out

"H-hey!" I stutter

"Do you really hate Amu?"

"Sorta I guess. But I don't wanna use the word hate. It sounds too mean. You Rima" I giggled

"Amu seems…Cool. She's a lot like me." Rima smiled

"I think Amu-chan is a nice girl too" Nagi said

" You better stay away from Amu!" Rima snarled

"Rima-chan, you aren't a dog. Snarling like that makes you unattractive" Nagi smiled

"Hmp!" Rima blushed

"ooohhh! I see something here!" I said in my singy-songy voice

"Hey! We're here!" Kukai pointed to the big huge store

**xxxXxxx**

**Yuki: YAY! Doneeee! Guys, I'm planning on making a Christmas special! Please vote and tell me Option1). which couples you want me to do it on, or Option2). if you want me to make on short story on all of the couples here in this story! Here's the deal though, if you want option 1, I will only use 2 couples, but it will last the entire week of Christmas. If you want the second choice, I will upload it on Christmas, I will use all the couples here in this story, but it'll be a one-shot**

**Amu: Please vote people! You guys have until Next Saturday! **

**Utau: Yuki will be reminding you very often next week!**

**Ikuto: Amuuu~**

**Amu: Ew what Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Why don't you love meeeeeeeee~**

**Amu:O_O are you on crack Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU –glomps Amu-**

**Amu: OMGOMGOMGOGMOGMG GETTHISFREAKOFFME!**

**Yuki: Only if someone does the honors!**

**Amu: PLEASE SOMEONE DO THAT HONORS I CAN BARELY BREATHADJFHA;**

**Rima: Please R&R people. We don't want Amuto to die!**

**Amu:PLEAAAAAAAAASEEEE!**


	4. Problems occur everywhere No literally

**Yuki: Hey everyone!! The wait is OVER! :D and the winning couples are…Nagi, drumroll!!**

**Nagi: Why m**

**Yuki: Nagi…..DRUMROLL.**

**Nagi: uhhh YESMAM' –drumroll-**

**Yuki: First of all, people voted for option 1 ;P**

**Everyone:HURRY UP!**

**Yuki:LALALALALALA**

**Ikuto:-smacks Yuki over&over- TELL US YOU DAMNED WOMEN**

**Yuki: -cries- NO! YOU HIT ME! IM NOT SAYING UNTILL YOU APOLOGIZE!**

**Everyone: Ikuto! APOLOGIZE!**

**Ikuto:….I'm very sorry. Please continue :D**

**Yuki: -thinks- I forgive you. And then winning couples areeee!-**

**Amuto! :D (YAY)**

**andddddd**

**Kutau(YAYYY!)**

**Amu:WHAT?!**

**Ikuto: -smirk- I knew it all along –hugs amu-**

**Utau: OMG READERS SUCK! HOW COULD YOU VOTE FOR KUTAU?!**

**Kukai: Uhh…I don't think Yuki's gonna be happy with you saying that the readers suck…**

**Yuki:-glares at utau-**

**Utau:i-I mean. READERS! It's okay picking Kutau.**

**Yuki: Ikuto! Disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: -still hugging amu- why?**

**Yuki: :[ -opens xmas special story and erases "amuto" and puts "tadamu"**

**Ikuto: YUKI DOESN'T OWN SC! SHE ONLY OWNS HER OC'S!**

**xxxXxxx**

_Recap_

"_Rima-chan, you aren't a dog. Snarling like that makes you unattractive" Nagi smiled_

"_Hmp!" Rima blushed_

"_ooohhh! I see something here!" I said in my singy-song voice_

"_Hey! We're here!" Kukai pointed to the big huge store _

**..:**_**Kukai's P.O.V.:..**_

Wow. I didn't know a store that only had cooking utensils could be so big.

"Careful not to get lost guys!" I grinned

"Shutup Kukai. You're the one who's probably gonna get lost anyways." Rima sneered

"Gosh..so mean!" I sniffed, entering the store

'_Wow. It's REALLY big.' _I sighed. Finding anything in here was gonna take forever. Or as I like to call it, Impossible

"Why hello there sir. Anything you like me to help you with?" A hot, and I mean HOT girl whispered.

"Sure. Let's go outside shall we?"

She giggled and nodded

Looks like it'll be a while before we go back

_**..:Rima's P.O.V.:...**_

'_That asshole kukai. He went somewhere to make out again!' _

"Rima-chan. Where's Kukai?" The purple idiot asked

"Iuno. Go look for him yourself. What he's doing right now is probably too disturbing for my eyes." I said annoyed

"Ehehe.." Nagi tried to laugh

WAIT. Did I just call him nagi?!

I meant PURPLE HEADED IDIOT

"C'mon already. Lets look for that super-special-ultra-awesome-mega-fast-frying-pan Utau put on our list.

I started walking to my left, but Nag- I mean, PURPLE HEADED IDIOT stopped me

"Uh. Rima-chan, I'm pretty sure it's the other way." Purple headed idiot said

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE?!" I shouted

He pointed to a sign that read 'super-special-ultra-awesome-mega-fast-frying-pan' Wow. So it's not Utau that is crazy.

"Hmp." I said, embarresed, and walked away without waiting for Purple headed idiot

_**xxxXxxx-Meanwhile…Back in the dorms!**_

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

"Get off of me you PERV!" I yelled as loud as I could

"AMU! Stop kicking me face" He groaned

Well. That's what a perv like him gets

"C-calm down ikuto, hinamori-san"

I felt my heart hurt

'_Why does he call everyone else by they're first name, but me by my last name?'_

I got depressed. I went to my emo corner

"What the fuck Amu. You have an emo corner?" Ikuto shouted, even though he was right next to me

"TSUKIYOMI!!" I shouted, I saw him cover his ears and wince.

'_GOD. See how he likes it.'_

"_Amuuuuuuu_" he called seductively. Not like I fell for it

"What?"I sneered

"Don't call me Tyukiyomiiiiiiiii. Call me IKUTO…KOI" He smirked

"I would never call you Ikuto much less adding a koi!" I screeched

"Hinamori-san, Ikuto, help me clean the mess you two made." Tadase complained

"Awwwww…Tadase, you're no funnn! Even though I don't do three-ways" Ikuto pointed out

"EW! What the ef Tsukiyomi?!" I yelled

"Ef? What kind of word is that _Amu_?"

"UGH Shutup Tsukiyomi! I never asked you anything!" =I waved my arms around, trying to hit him

Tadase looked at us with the wtf-we're-never-gonna-clean-anything look

_**..:Utau's P.O.V.:..**_

I was walking down the street, with Yuki, when I saw something so disturbing I just had to scream

"WHAT HAPPENED UTAU?" Yuki asked frantically

"LOOK!" I pointed to a brown hair boy making out with some girl and….touching her in places I don't even wanna say

"EW! Wasn't Kukai suppose to be buying things with Seera, Rima, and Nagi?"

"Hey Yuki! Utau!" I heard someone shout, both me and Yuki turned around

"-puff- Have you seen kukai, nagi, or rima?" She asked, panting

"Kukai is over there-" I pointed to the boy making out and partly molesting a girl

"Ew. I did not need to see that." Seera said, blushing

"Where's Rima and Nagi?" Yuki asked, confused

"I feel bad for Nagi. Rima and Nagi together alone really isn't a good nor nice sight to see." I said

All three of us glanced at eachother.

"Do you think we should go and help Nagi-san?" asked Seera

"Yes. But first…" I ran over to Kukai, pulled him form his, 'partner' smacked his head, and brought him back over to the girls

"Ya. Now we can go." I said, holding an unconscious Kukai.

**Yuki:DONEE!**

**Ikuto:…**

**Yuki: Whats wrong with him**

**Amu: He's sulking because he wasn't important in this chapter**

**Yuki: Get over it you crybaby**

**Ikuto:…**

**Suu: Ikuto-san desu~ I made you Amu cookies desuu~!**

**Ikuto: -gobbles-**

**Yuki: Anyways, sorry if this story wasn't good. While I was typing this, I had another idea for a story inmind. I think Ima call the Story, "Im in love with the girl I call my bestfriend" I hope that's not too long D:**

**Ikuto: Its Amuto right?! **

**Yuki:DUHHHHH :D the first xmas special is gonna be out on Sunday! Miki! Honors!**

**Miki: Please R&R!**


	5. Ch4 Karaoke Contest!

**Yuki:hi everyone! :D**

**Ikuto:-emo corner-**

**Yuki:What's with him**

**Amu:You didn't upload on Saturday**

**Yuki:Oh yeah sorry xPi had a piano recital**

**Ikuto:THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THEN THIS STORY?!**

**Yuki: o_o sorta is, besides, I thought you didn't like this story!**

**Ikuto:I-I-I'm saying this for the fans!**

**Yuki:of courseeeee :]**

**Ikuto: Yuki doesn't own SC or any of the music used in here! Only her OC's belong to her!**

**Yuki: Thankyou for doing it without me having to threaten you Ikuto ;D**

**xxxXxxx**

_**Recap**_

_All three of us glanced at eachother._

"_Do you think we should go and help Nagi-san?" asked Seera_

"_Yes. But first…" I ran over to Kukai, pulled him _from_ his, 'partner' smacked his head, and brought him back over to the girls_

"_Ya. Now we can go." I said, holding an unconscious Kukai._

_**Karaoke Contest!**_

_**..:Seera's P.O.V.:..**_

I ran alongside with Utau, trying to catch up. I admit, I'm not the best person at athletics

"Utau! Slow down!"I called out, panting

Utau stopped and waited for me

"Jeeeeeezzzz you can't run any faster?" Utau sneered

"Utau, you know she doesn't have a good endurance!" Yuki yelled

"No..Its okay. I'll just wait untillyou guys get back."I tried to smile

"You sure?" Yuki asked me, worried

"Daishobu" I smiled

"Alright then.."Yuki ran,followed by Utau and the still unconscious Kukai

I sighed and decided to go get a smoothie

**xxxXxxx-Smoothie Shop! ;D**

When it was my turn to order, I couldn't find my money. And I had waited almost twenty minutes in line!

I turned around and I guy with dark auburn hair had already payed

"If you two could step to the side please and wait for your order" The lady smiled

"Um..Gomen." I said moving to the side. I looked at the boy who was next to me. He was quite tall and had short brown hair. He was wearing blue t-shirt and some skinny jeans.

"I'm didn't have to pay for me…"I blushed

"Its alright." He grinned. "Besides,that was your money" He laughed and ran before I could even reply

"He found my money and pretended to pay for me with HIS money?!_Damn _him!"I yelled, already chara changed with Shinu.

I took my smoothie and went backto waiting for the others

_**..Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

I kicked Ikuto square in the jaw. "Take that!"I yelled, launching several other punches at him, but he dodged them all

"You gottado better than that if you wanna hit me" He smirked

"FINE THAN"I took out my gun and started randomly shooting it."

". If you continue that, we'll never finish cleaning up!" Tadase yelled

Ikuto ignored Tadase and dodged all of my attempts to shoot him

"You have really bad aim Amu"He grinned

"SHUTUP!"I yelled, taking out my sword and cut him to pieces

The words Player 2 WINNER appreared on the TV.

"HA! Told you I would win! Now you can't ever harass me again!" I Jumpedup and down, but Ikuto smirked. He pulled my in and hugged me. "HEY! This wasn't our bet!"

"You forgot Amu, I don't play by the rules" I whispered into her ear

"NO FAIR!" I yelled, flailing my arms

**xxxXxxx-Time skip! ALLLL THE WAY TO NIGHTIME! I'm sorry, I'm just too lazy to write the other parts xD**

_**..:Normal P.O.V.:..**_

"Get…in…YUKI!" Utau pushed the poor girl into her room

"Why do we have to get so worked up over such a small party?!"Yuki yelled

"Actually, this was Lulu's idea." Rima stated

"Lulu? She's back from france?" I exclaimed

"Yup!" Both blondes said

"Who's Lulu?"Asked Amu

"Oh my, this is the new pinkette you guys have told me about?" Lulu made a big and I mean BIG appearance into the room

Lulu walked up to Amu and put her hand out. "Yorushkuni. I'm Lulu DeMorucef. And you must be Amu, am I right?"

"Yup!"I smiled, taking her hand

"ALRIGHT! For my title as beauty stylist! I have designed everything for you guys tonight AND the guys!"Lulu exclaimed and laughed manically

**xxxXxxx- after all "styling"is done**

Yuki was wearing and cream colored beanie and a green tanktop with black shorts. On her left hand was a midnight blue wristband and on her right hand was one of those cut off gloves, but her thumb was completely exposed. Her hair was put into a ponytail on the side of her head. And last but not least, she had on a pair of turquoise converse

Yuki looked in the mirror, examining everything. "Imust admit Lulu,you are pretty good."

Next was Amu.

She had her hair curled and put into two pontails with a blue barrette on both. She had on a white tank top with a long roomy outer dress. She had on some black low boots

Amu twirled around and exclaimed "Wow! Your're really good Lulu!"

Then was Utau

Her hair was the same, but she had on a black shirt that fell off her shoulders, inside she had a light pink shirt. She was wearing white shorts and had a pair of blue vans to top it all off

"Pretty!" Utau sighed

After, it was Seera

She was wearing a yellow blazer with a red tie. She was wearing a grey miniskirt and some blue high boots with a heel. Her bangs were bumped up and the rest of her hair was curled

"Wow…" Seera stared

And last, was Rima

She had a spaghetti strapped turquoise dressed that reached mid-thigh. On the outside was a white thin sweater. On her feet was some silver flats

"hmp." Rima said, obviously not wanting to give any compliments

Lulu looked thoroughly at the girls once again before approving. "GREAT! Now let's party!"She said, throwing her in the air.

(A/n::LETS GO SEE THE BOYS! ;D)

"Whats this?!" Kukai yelled

He was wearing a red cap which was faced backwards. He had on a green t-shirt and light brown shorts with some jordans

"Do we have to get dolled up too? Isn't that a girl's job?"complained Ikuto

He had on a white T-shirt that said Hot Topic across it. His hair was slightly ruffled for the 'messy hair' look and he wore black skinnys with black converse and he wore a metal cross on his neck(it's just the chocker/necklace he wears in the episodes!)

"I agree with Ikuto."Nagihiko sighed

He was wearing a dark blue leather jacket. Inside was a thin white blazer and he wore a camoflauge colored baggy pants with boots(his outfit in episode 62!)

"I think its pretty nice" Tadase smiled

He wore a white buttoned down shirt with green shorts. A simple yet unique look

"Well. Time to go downstairs and meet some really HOT girls. " Ikuto smirked

_**..:Amu's P.O.V:..**_

When we got downstairs, the boys were already there. I must admit, they all- WAIT! Everyone except _IKUTO _looked nice. The world makes sense again!

"Ohiyo!" Kukai called out

"Don't be so loud you baka" Utau beat his head several times

"You know what Utau?" Kukai said with flames in his eyes

"WHAT KUKAI WHAT?" Utau threatened

"I THINK IMA GET A CONCUSSION WITH YOU DOING THAT!" Kukai yelled

"WELL I HOPE YOU DO GET ONE!" Utau yelled back

"I THINK I'LL BE HAPPY TO FORGET YOU!" Kukai shouted

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT, I KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY FORGETTING YOU!" Utau shrieked

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Rima's tiny voice screeched

"Why can't you 2 just get along? Isn't that what this party was for?" I pointed out

"Well. In that case." Ikuto stood up, walked over to me, and snaked his arms around my waist

"NO IKUTO NO. NOT IN THE DEEPEST PARTS OF HELL." I yelled

"Bu-" Ikuto started

"NO MEANS NO, NO DOES NOT HAVE A BUT IN IT."

"But you do" He smirked, grabbing my ass.

I slapped him right across his face, knowing him back

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" He growled

"I thought you didn't play by the rules" I smirked, then frowned. I'm being influenced by him

"OKAY!" Yuki put her arms in between me and Ikuto.

"W-what do you guys want to do?" Seera asked

"How about we sing?" Lulu suggested

"NO let's make it fun! A KARAOKE CONTEST!" Utau shouted

"Demo, everybody knows you're gonna win Utau, stop cheating" Yuki whined

"I wanna hear you girls sing" Ikuto smirked

"WHO ASKED YOU?" I yelled at him

"Well, last time I checked, Lulu suggested it to EVERYONE." He retorted

I sighed in defeat

"  
Alright then, raise your hand if you want to have a singing contest." Lulu asked

Nagihiko, Kukai, Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, and Lulu raised their hand.

"So the people who didn't raise their hands was Rima, Yuki, Seera, and Amu." Lulu counted

"NAGIHIKO!!!! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT?!" Yuki whined.

"Gomen Yuki-chan…I want to hear you girls sing too." He sighed

"Alright! Hurry and pick your songs girls! Boys are judging!"Lulu threw her hand into the air

"First up! Utau since she has done this plenty of times!" Rima pointed to Utau

_**Tik Tok by Keisha**(I don't own! Play song for better effect ;D)_

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P diddy_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door- I'm gonna hit this city_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack _

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking- Pedicures on our toes(toes)_

_Trying on all clothes (clothes)_

_Boys blowing up our phones(phones)_

_Drop topping- Playing our favorite CDs_

_Pulling up to the party _

_Trying to get a little bit Tipsy.. _

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, Blow my speakers up _

_Tonight Ima fight 'til we see the sunlight _

_Tick Tock on the clock _

_But the Party don't stop _

_Don't stop no_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh~_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh~(Repeat chorus again)_

_[Too lazy to put the whole song ;P]_

Utau pressed the stop button and faced us all.

"So? How was it?" Utau asked

"It definitely wasn't your type of song Utau, but you sung it well." Nagihiko complimented

"Eh. Was okay I guess…"Kukai muttered.

"What Kukai? I didn't hear thatttt!" Utau sang

"IT WAS….OKAY!" Kukai shouted back

"Kay geezz, I was only telling you to say it a bit louder!" Utau screeched

"That. Was HOT." Ikuto smirked

"Alright than.."Utau whispered, a bit creeped out

"That was really good Utau-chan!" Tadase clapped

"Lulu next!" Utau pointed to her

_**Jump Then fall** by Taylor Swift(I don't own! Play song for better effect!)_

_I like the way you sound in the morning__  
__Were on the phone and without a warning__  
__I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard__  
__I like the way I cant keep my focus__  
__I watch you talk, you didnt notice__  
__I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile__  
__And every time you shine, Ill shine for you_

_Whoa Im feeling you baby__  
__Dont be afraid to jump then fall__  
__Jump then fall into me__  
__Baby, Im never gonna leave you__  
__Say that you wanna be with me too__  
__Cause Im gonna stay through it all__  
__So jump then fall_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face__  
__You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face__  
__Ive never been so wrapped up, honey__  
__I like the way youre everything Ive ever wanted__  
__I had time to think it over__  
__And all I can say is come closer__  
__Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_Cause every time you smile, I smile__  
__And every time you shine, Ill shine for you_

_Woah Im feeling you baby__  
__Dont be afraid to jump then fall__  
__Jump then fall into me__  
__Baby, Im never gonna leave you__  
__Say that you wanna be with me too__  
__Cause Im gonna stay through it all__  
__So jump then fall_

"Sugio!" Yuki exclaimed

"Thank you!" Lulu smiled

"That song really fit you Lulu, good job" Tadase smiled

"A-arigato…" Lulu stutted

"Ohh…look likes someones gotta crush.."I whispered into her ear.

"U-urusai!" Lulu shout-whispered

"Hm. Good I guess, but there was no dancing" Ikuto looked bored.

"Good job!" Kukai gave her a thumbs up

"It was good." Nagi smiled

"!" Lulu pointed to her

"E-e-etoo…"Seera stuttered

"Daishobu! Chara Change!" Shinu said, and Seera picked up a mic

_**Minna Daisuki** By Bunno! (I don't own! Play song for better effect)_

_Purichou hiraitara ironna atashitachi_

_**When I open my photo book, I see Different sides of me**_

_Warattari sumashitaride ukerundesuu_

_**Laughing, Or playing it cool in all the pictures**_

_Nanikore KYARAjyanaikedo arisugi tanoshisugi_

_**I don't wanna say, "What's with all these characters" but isn't this too much fun?**_

_Majidesukaa~tteyuuka arigato_

_**For real? I mean Thanks!**_

_Maigoni nattemo kokorono tamago_

_**Even If I lose my way, my heart's egg**_

_Daijoubu atashinotoko modotteoide_

_**Will be alright, come back to me! **_

_Kimito isshoni hora HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU_

_**Hey! When we're together HOP STEP JUMP!**_

_Kimiga irukara DOROU DORUU DOROUN_

_**Because you're here DREW DRAW DRAWN!**_

_Kimito itsudatte CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU_

_**I'm always with you CHIP SYRUP WHIP!**_

_Mouichido kokorowo ANROKKU!!_

_**One more time, unlock my heart!**_

_Daisukidayo minna_

_**I love you, all of you**_

_Sobani itaiyo nee~ sukiyo!_

_**I want to be next to you okay? Love ya!**_

Suddenly, Seera's chara-change was gone and she was back to being the shy girl we knew

"Very much like you." Nagi clapped

"I liked it" Tadase smiled

"Great, great, great!" Kukai chanted

"Was alright. Too kiddy though." Ikuto sighed

"Well SORRY everyone can't act slutty!" Yuki scolded

Seera looked at Yuki, who shook her head furiously then said "Rima!"

"Mo…" Rima picked up the mic

_**Yume No Tsubomi **by Nana Mizuki (I don't own! Play song for better effect!)_

_Yume no, tsubomi hiragu_

_**The dream bud flourishes**_

_Mabushii sora wo aogi_

_**And looks up at the bright sky**_

_Mune pai hirogaru_

_**Filling up our heart**_

_Yashashii Kaori_

_**With a tender fragrance **_

_Kiko El wa_

_**I can hear**_

_Koi no Rizumu_

_**The rhythm of love **_

_Kisetsu koe_

_**Its transcended**_

_Ai ni ketene_

_**The seasons and came to see me**_

_Daisuke Daiyo Sasaya itara_

_**If I whisper "I love you"**_

_Sekai juu ni Kikoe chau kana_

**Will the whole world hear me?**

Hazuka shikute

**I lowered my head**

_Usubu Miteta_

_**In embarrassment**_

_Watashi no te wo tori_

_**But you took my hand**_

_Hayashii desu_

_**And ran **_

"That was boring. Can we play something else?" Rima asked, blushing

"I think you did just fine." Nagi grinned

"Who said you could judge me?" Rima blew up her cheeks

"Lulu" Nagihiko pointed to Lulu

"Again with the kiddy things?" Ikuto yawned

"It was great Mashiro-san!" Tadase smiled

"Awesomeeeeee!" Kukai screamed

Rima looked at me, and Yuki

"You ." Rima glared, pointing at Yuki

"Demo…" Yuki fidgeted

"Rima-chan…you know Yuki can't sing infront of crowds." Nagi whispered

"Then she can chara change with Shizuka." Rima stated

"Alright f-f-fine…". "Chara change! From a girl who has stage fright to one who can easily sing!" A mic appeared under Yuki's hair

_**Three by Britney Spears** (I don't own, play for better effect.)_

_1 2 3 _

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And im caught inbetween_

_Countin' 1 2 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody love~~~_

_Countin'_

_Babe pick a night_

_To come out and play_

_If it's alright_

_What do you say?_

_Merrier the more_

_Triple fun that way_

_Twister on the floor _

_What do you say?_

_Are you in?_

_Living in sin is the new thing (yeah)_

_Are you in?_

_Im counting_

_1 2 3 _

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And im caught inbetween_

_Countin' 1 2 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody love~~~_

_Countin'(repeat)_

_Three is a charm_

_Two is not the same_

_I don't see the harm_

_So are you game?_

_Lets make a team_

_Make them say my name_

_Loving the extreme_

_So are you game?_

_Are you in?_

_Living in sin is the new thing (yeah)_

_Are you in?_

_Im counting_

_1 2 3 _

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And im caught inbetween_

_Countin' 1 2 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody love~~~_

_Countin' (repeat)_

_What we do is innocent_

_Just for fun and nothing meant_

_If you don't like the company_

_Lets just do it you and me (You and me)_

_Or three_

_Or four_

_On the floor!_

_1 2 3 _

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And im caught inbetween_

_Countin' 1 2 3_

_Peter, Paul & Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody love~~~_

_Countin'(repeat)_

By the end, Ikuto was clapping like crazy

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S MY YUKI!" He laughed, earning a big round of punches from a very red Yuki

"MO! Who told you I was yours?! Who said you could yell that loud!? Who said you could laugh at me?!" She yelled beating him even more

"Uhh…WELL Amu! Your turn!"

"AMU-CHAN AMU-CHAN! PICK THIS SONG!" Ran pointed to the screen

"Ehh? That one?" Amu said nervously

"Ya _Amu_ that one would be _great_" Ikuto smirked

"C'mon Amu ONEGAI?" Ran pleaded

"-sighh..Fine." Amu grabbed a mic

_**Paparazzi** by Lady Gaga_

_we are the crowd, we're coming out__  
__got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you__  
__it's so magical, we'd be so fantastico__  
__leather and jeans, garage glamorous__  
__not sure what it means but this photo of us__  
__it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights__  
__'cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan__  
__I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi__  
__baby, there's no other superstar__  
__you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi__  
__promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine__  
__baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me__  
__papa-paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show__  
__velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar__  
__in between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes__  
__shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn__  
__my lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry__  
__it don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie__  
__'cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan__  
__I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi__  
__baby there's no other superstar__  
__you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi__  
__promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine__  
__baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me__  
__papa-paparazzi_

_real good, we dance in the studio__  
__snap snap, to that shit on the radio__  
__don't stop for anyone__  
__we're plastic but we still have fun_

_I'm your biggest fan__  
__I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi__  
__baby there's no other superstar__  
__you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi__  
__promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine__  
__baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me__  
__papa-paparazzi_

"Hot Amu" Ikuto smirked ONCE AGAIN. I wonder if his mouth ever gets tired

"URUSAI!" I shouted

**xxxXxxx**

**Yuki:DONEEEE!**

**Ikuto:we didn't learn who won!**

**Yuki:that's why they call it, a CLIFFY and don't worry, Lulu held this competition for a reason right Lulu?**

**Lulu:hai! My first time here! ;D**

**Amu:….**

**Ikuto:AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!MY PRETTY &HOT GIRLLL!**

**Amu:SHIT HE'S HERE!**

**Ikuto:-GLOMP-**

**Yuki: Well guys, if you have read my profile, it says "Im in love with the girl I call my bestfriend" is paused. That's because Its hard to write 2 stories at once D: so I'll write about one or two more chapters for this story, pause this one, and go back to the other one! It'll be in that pattern :D Unless you guys had a preferred story you want me to finish first. If there is a story you want me to finish first, then tell me in your review! If you guys have any ideas or criticism for me, you can put it on your review or PM me!**

**Amu: Please R&R! **


	6. Ch5 The bet

**Yuki: I HATE SCIENCE FAIR! _**

**Ikuto: Well, it's your fault you haven't done anything and its dude in like, a week and 3 days**

**Amu: tsktsktsk. Bad Yuki**

**Yuki: ITS NOT MY FAULT! _ the teachers gave us the packets like, on September and like, in December, they finally teach us the first step! They haven't even given us the board yet! D': and Ikuto, for saying this was my fault, I will get revenge**

**Amu:awwww..Poor you**

**Ikuto: I thought you were on my side. REVENGE?!**

**Rima: No one wants to be on your side**

**Yuki:That's right. Revenge.**

**Ikuto: You can't do anything to me! Lots of people wanna be on my side**

**Rima: -walks over to fan girl cage-**

**Ikuto:DO-**

**Rima:You mean these people? –unlocks cage-**

**Fangirls:IKUTO-! **

**Amu:Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or its Characters! She only owns her own OC's**

**xxxXxxx**

_Recap_

"_Hot Amu" Ikuto smirked ONCE AGAIN. I wonder if his mouth ever gets tired_

"_URUSAI!" I shouted_

**xxxXxxx-small skip**

**xxxXxxxXxxx-longskip[:**

**xxxXxxx-Morning? ;P**

_**The bet**_

_**..:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

"Ikuto!" I heard someone whisper

"IKUTO!" The voice suddenly got louder, causing me to wake up abruptly

'Damn it, what?" I glared to the source of the noise-Amu

"Get your hands off of me!"She shrieked, trying to get out of my arms

"No. You are so very warm." I teased, pulling her closer to me

"Ack! IKUTO!" She bit my arm

"OUCH! What the hell Amu?!" I shouted

"That's what you get for not listening to me in the first time! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to change." She said, walking over to the bathroom while I followed her. Surprisingly, she didn't notice that until we had entered the bathroom.

"IKUTO! GET OUT!" She yelled so loud, I swear I was going to go deaf. She was about to kick me 'there' when I pinned her legs down and pushed her against the wall.

"UGH. Why can't I have a non-perverted roommate?" She groaned

"Cause then you wouldn't have as much fun as you would have with me." Ikuto smirked

"Don't make me bite your arms again Ikuto." She glared

Just then, Yuki bursted through the door.

Damn you Yuki (A/n::HEHE that was payback! Ikuto::Evil. Pure Evil.) Damn you to hell and beyond.

"Yuki!" Amu whined. "HELP MEEE!"

Yuki sighed."Geez Ikuto. Can't you give the girl a break already?"

"Nope" I said, popping the P

"Well then up with whatever you are doing, I needa change." She said, waving her hand while she walked away (Amu::NANI?! Yuki what are you doing?! A/n::Revenge has its limit, I'm still an Amuto fan Amu sheeshh)

"YUKI!! COME BACK!" Amu cried

"Well, well Amu, where were we?" I asked, leaning forward

"We were at the part where I do this!" Amu swung her legs up. Shit. I left my guard down

I let go of Amu and groaned. She stuck her tongue out at me and shoved me out, and shut the door

"Oh. Ikuto-san. Good morning" Tadase smiled

"Hey kiddy king" I joked

"Messing with Hinamori-san again?" He asked

"Yup" I smirked

"Hey Ikuto, wheres Amu?" Utau asked, walking into the room. She was wearing a tshirt and a sweater, some baggy pants and boots.

"Changing. Why?" I questioned

"I wanted to have an all girls day with her, Rima, Seera, Yuki,and Lulu!" she shrieked

"Why are girls so loud?" I grumbled. "Mind if I follow you girls?" I smirked

"NO IKUTO. Its girls ONLY. Hence the term 'all girls day'" She poked me

"HURRY UP AMU! I NEEDA CHANGE!" Yuki banged on the dor

"HOLD ON! I'M ALMOST DONE!" Amu replied

"You could just change right here" I suggested to Yuki

"With you here? Not even when I'm drunk." She rolled her eyes

"Wanna make that a bet?" I leaned in closer to her

"I woulddd. But Amu's done." She quickly darted into the bathroom as soon as Amu came out

"CHICKEN!" I yelled

"Hey Amu! Do you wanna go have an all girl's day?" Utau smiled

"Sure. Anythings better than staying here with this pervert." Amu glared at me

"Hey honey." I smirked back to her, causing her to blush.

"You look nice." I walked over to her. She was wearing a white turtleneck shirt and some red skinnys with a thick white jacket

"G-get away fromme you perv!" She shouted, pushing me off and quickly and scurried behind Utau

"Where is Rima, Lulu, and Seera?" Amu asked, and as if on que they came through the door

"HERE WE AREEE!" Lulu roared, with Rima and Seera on either side of her, panting

And as if they planned it all to fall in place, Yuki popped out.

I put on my infamous smirk. "What did you guys do? Have a lesbian 3 way?"

"EW WHAT THE HECK." Amu scolded, hitting my head, followed by a glare from Rima, a scowl from Utau, a weird look from Seera, and a very angry Yuki.

Utau, who was now next to Yuki, said "Ikuto will always be Ikuto, won't he?" Yuki just nodded

"C'MON PEOPLEEE! LETS GO AND AS PEOPLE SAY, 'SHOP TILL WE DROP!'" Obviously, Lulu was very excited.

**xxxXxxx-mall!**

_**..:Amu's P.O.V:..(A/n::its easiest for me to write in Ikuto's, Amu's, or my P.O. yeah :D)**_

"Mou! Utau! I'm tired, can we sit?" I complained

"NOO!" Utau and Lulu yelled

"I'm tired too." Rima was barely able to walk

Seera, was holding on to Yuki, her legs trembling

"Utau. Let's go sit down at the food court." Yuki suggested

"No." Utau said stubbornly

"Utau. Lets go sit down." Yuki stated sternly

'_Wow. I've never seen that side of Yuki before.'_ I mused

"…Fine." Utau sighed

Everyone turned around and headed for the food court. I slowed my pace so I was next to Yuki, I whispered to her, "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" She replied, confused

"Nevermind."I answered

When we found a table, Yuki asked, standing up "What do you guys wanna eat? I'll pay."

"Cocoa would be nice. And a pretzel." Rima responded

"A cheese burger and coke please!"Lulu smiled

"I'll just have a chocolate donut."Utau stated, looking away from Yuki. "Same here." I said.

Yuki walked away, and I asked Utau why Yuki was so stern before

Utau looked shocked "You don't know?"

"Know what? I asked, confused

"Don't forget she hasn't been with us for a long time." Rima said.

"Alright then. Let me explain."Seera said, holding a finger up.

Everyone looked surprised

"What?" She asked, annoyed

"Nothinggg." Everyone replied

"Well then, the mysuchiga family and the tsukiyomi family were really close to each other, so me and Yuki have known Utau and Ikuto ever since we were kids. And we continued to go to school together. We met Rima and Lulu in 4th grade, and Nagihiko the following year. We just met Tadase last year. Lulu went back to France and just came back this year." Seera explained

"I wanna take it from there!" Utau barged in

"As we were growing up, Yuki and Seera's Parents were not there to take care of them, their parents were in America." Utau started

"Since Yuki was older then Seera, even by just a bit, she felt like it was her responsibility to make sure Seera was okay, which developed Yuki's outer character. It's actually pretty simple. Yuki likes to go her own way. She'll do things the way she wants to. Even the teachers respect it, as long as she finishes what she needs to of course. Overtime, she's earned a name for that, which was 'Righteous Rebel'"Utau said

"Seera has always been shy since Yuki's always taking the lead for her, making it all easy for Seera, which earned her 'Shy bouquet'. Rima…well you know Rima, she loves using her fanboys. And that all goes to 'Control Princess'"

"How about you, and Lulu?"I asked, interested

"Well, I'm HOSHINA UTAU. Not bragging or anything, but do I need to explain anything else after saying my name? And Lulu just came back from France."

"Well, I'm back!" Yuki exclaimed with the happy look on her once again.

"Hey! These aren't the donuts I wanted!" Utau whined. Utau laughed and we all chimed in

"Well too bad!"Yuki laughed

"We better make this day last. Tomorrow, it's back to school." Rima declared

"Alright then! To the ice rink!" Utau threw her hand in the air

"YEA!" Everyone copied her hand gestured. We all looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed

**xxxXxxxXxxx- Night, Dorm rooms! (still Amu's P.O.V.)**

"Hey guys wer- OHMYGOD! IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR BED?!" I shouted.

There he was, shirtless, making out with some girl that was practically stripped of all her clothes except her panties.

"See Amu? You should've made sure he knows what he can and can't do on your bed." Yuki stated, like she had already told me before

"YOU NEVER EVEN WARNED ME!" I yelled

"Oh I didn't?" She replied innocently

"IKUTOOOO!" I yelled as loud as I could, suddenly, Kukai came over, only in his boxers and his hair was totally messed up

"Good luck over there Utau, Rima." I said, shoving them to their room

"Could you guys be quiet and leave us alone?" The girl sneered, mostly at me.

Seera sighed, I could tell something bad was going to happen, one, Seera never sighs, well, never since I met her, and two, Yuki's face was so red, I thought she might explode

"Listen here you_ slut._" Yuki emphasized the word 'slut'

" I don't know if you are smart enough to keep anything in your brain besides letting yourself be screwed by _guys_ but this is OUR room. You have no right to tell us to get out. Now that's ALL I'm going to say. I don't have time to waste my breath on a whore like you." Yuki glared at her

The girl just shrugged and continued to kiss Ikuto. So, like yuki said, she wasn't going to speak another word, instead, she grabbed the girls clothes, threw it outside, came back in pull her off by her hair, and threw her out in the exact same way she threw her clothes out

"HEY! We were just getting to the good part too! If you wanted some from me you could've just asked instead of being jealous!"Ikuto bellowed.

"Oh so you wanna be out there too Ikuto?" She beamed, almost as if she wanted to get rid of Ikuto.

"Nevermind. I'll just find a different girl." He grumbled.

"SO. Me and Seera are gonna go to Utau's room and help we anything needed. You stay here with Ikuto and call me when Tadase comes back kay?" Yuki smiled

"What?! Why can't I come with you? Why can't Ikuto call you instead?" Amu whined

She shrugged "Cause I know he's not gonna do it."

And with that, she left

I felt a light tug on my jacket

"Looks like it's only me strawberry." He smirked at my new nickname

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME STRAWBERRY?" I screamed, struggling to get out of his arms

"So you would prefer Amu-chan my dear? Or Amu-_koi_?" He emphasized the 'koi' part.

"Hell no! Why can't you call me Hinamori-san instead of Tadase calling me that?!" I quickly covered my mouth, afraid that I had just given something away to the most perverted-EST person alive.

"Ohhhh." He smirked

Suddenly, Amu's chara's popped out(omg long time no appearance for them! :O)

"Amu-chan and Tadase-kun sitting on a tree k-i-s-" Amu quickly yanked them from the air and put them back into her bag, but voices were still heard, who is? Yoru DUHHH

"S-I-N-G NYA!" He exclaimed, which of course resulted in a lot of scratching, meowing, screeching, and tail pulling.

"Shut up! And who said I like Tadase?!" I yelled, blushing

"I never said you did like him." His smirk got bigger, if possible

I'm pretty sure me face looked somewhat like a tomato.

"SHUTUP!"

"You didn't say noooo"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" I shrieked.

"Someone likes kiddy kinggg!"He sang

"UGH just shutup! And don't tell anyone." I tried to glare at him without blushing. Major fail.

"Why should I Amu-_koi_?" He grinned

"Ughh..what do you want _tsukiyomi_?" I growled

"If you want to keep this a secret, then you must NEVER call me by my last name anymore." I had a feeling he was going to name a lot of things.

"Two, you sleep with me. Tonight." He smirked

"NO WAY TSU- IKUTO. I'd rather you tell Tadase then sleep with you." I huffed

"Fine. You're a big meanie" He pouted

"Then, when I'm having my 'fun time' with girls, you keep Yuki away from them kay?" He bargained

"I could _try_. No promises on succeeding though" I replied

"You have to PROMISE you won't tell anyone Ikuto." I told him one more time.

"Umm…What if someone already knows?" Ikuto looked away

"YOU STARTED TEXTING PEOPLE ALREADY?!" I shrieked

"Nope Amu. It's called eavesdropping." Yuki walked back into our room

"Not my fault." Ikuto fell back onto the bed

"Tadase huh?" Yuki smiled

_**..:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

So my strawberry likes kiddy king huh? That's not good.

"Ne Amu, can you do me a favor and go see what Kukai is doing over there?" I asked her

"Ehhh? Why can't Yuki do that?" She complained

"Ohhh? So you finally admit that you do like to stay here with me?" I smirked

"N-no! Pervert! I'll go right now!" She grunted and walked over to the other room

"What do you want Ikuto?" Yuki turned towards me

"You know what I want." I smirked, just playing with her

"One. No ew. And really, what do you want to do with Amu?" She glowered

I chuckled. Yuki is such a psychic. "Help me." I grinned

"No." She puffed her cheeks out

"Please?" I begged. Whoa

"Oh shit." She held her hand over her mouth

"What?" I asked, confused

"THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto said please! The worlds gonna end!" she cried.

If I were and anime person, I would've done the anime sweatdrop thing

"Stop playing around Yuki and tell me what you want." I growled

"Wow. Pretty focused on Amu. Doesn't it seem like a foreshadow for some coming loveeeee?" She sang

"Shutup. Tell me what you want already." I growled, again

"Fine Fine. I want to make a bet." She said confidently

"Bet? What's it about?" I asked, interested

"I think, on your way of making Ms. Hinamori Amu fall in love with you, you are going to fall in love with her yourself." She pointed out

I laughed "No WAY. You are so on."

"If you lose, you burn all your porn magazines and for the first month of your dating periods, you must go along with everything she says." Yuki smiled

"And if you lose, you have to obey ME for 2 weeks" I grinned. No way am I going to lose this

"Alright." She stuck her tongue out

"The bet ends…?"

"At the end of this school year." She replied

"You won't believe what I have in store for you those 2 weeks Yuki." I smirked

"Ima have to start stocking up matches if I want enough to burn ALL your porn magazines." She glowered

"Hey Ikuto. Yuki I-"

Amu had the 'WTF' look on her face, but I was paying attention to that, I was paying attention to the girl next to me, glaring, thinking she would win the bet

"Uhh guys?" Amu asked confused

"Hey AMUUUU!" Yuki hugged her as if she didn't see her in forever.

"Whats going on?" Amu sighed

I just shrugged

**xxxXxxx**

**Yuki:FINALLY I'M DONE –wipes forhead- Btw I just saw the eng translation of Shugo chara manga 48!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG NOOO YORUU! T-T I'm happy for Amu cause she finally realizes her real loveee! :D But YORUUU! T-T**

**Yoru:Yes-nya?**

**Yuki:YOU ARE REPLACING IKUTO**

**Ikuto:WHAT?!**

**Yuki:…Fine. The readers won't like that. You will be taking the beginning chat from now on Yoru!**

**Yoru:Yay nya!**

**Ikuto:-is rereading this-**

**Amu: Whats wrong with him?**

**Yuki: He can't believe I think that he's is going to fall in love with you and I was so confident enough to make a bet.**

**Amu :BWHAHAHAHA BWHAHAHAH! Ikuto fall in love? BWHAHAHAHAA!**

**Ikuto: That's what I said!**

**Yuki:NUH UH!**

**Ikuto:UH-HUH**

**Yuki:you LAUGHED. You didn't say BWHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto:-rereads- …**

**Yuki: anywayssss! Well, thanks for all your reviews guys! :D you really do inspire me to write my stories! So now I decided, if you give me a REALLLYYY good review, I'm going to make you a guest star! :D The more awesome reviews you give me, the more chapters you can be in! And if you have any questions about this story, or any of my others, just write them in your review! I'll be happy to answer them (:**

**Amu: Please R&R!**


End file.
